Lost
by Passionate Angel229
Summary: Serena is sick of everyone bing hurt because of her mistakes. She can't take it anymore, so she does the only thing she can.........


My name is Serena Tsukino, and I am 18 years old. For the past four years I have faced many challenges in my life, and discovered many identities of myself. I have become the heroine Sailor Moon, and the Princess of the Moon, Serenity.

My fellow friends, Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy are the scouts of Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury. They are my guardians and best friends. We discovered that we are known as the inner senshi, while the planets Pluto (Susan), Neptune (Michelle), Saturn (Hotaru) and Uranus (Alex) are the outer senshi. I have a close relationship with each and every one of these people.

I hope the can understand my decision, and reasons for doing this. I can't bear to think that people were injured because of me; because I couldn't stop it. I've watched too many die because of me, and I've watched them die because of me. I couldn't stop it before, but I can stop it now. I hope they understand.

"I'm leaving," Serena stated, nervous of their reactions.

"Why?" Mina asked, looking up at her best friend.

"I can't sit around and watch you all die for me. F…..for a klutz 18 year old. You all would make much better leaders than I ever would. I watched too many people die because of my stupid decisions," Serena said, looking at every one of their faces. "I'm holding a press conference to tell the world that Sailor Moon is no more."

"Why? Y…..you can't just get up and leave! It's not that simple!" Amy shouted, running out of the temple with tears in her eyes.

"Amy," Serena whispered, turning to look after her retreating form. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to hurt you. I'll drop my wand and everything off at the temple tomorrow after the conference," Serena cried, running out of the temple.

"She can't do this!" Lita stated angrily. She looked at all their faces, and saw nothing. She only saw how lost they look, especially Darien.

"**Moon Eternal-Crystal Power!" **Serena shouted, penetrating the night sky with a bright white light. Her sailor outfit had changed so much through the years. She now dawned a white suit, instead of the blue skirt with a red bow. She now had a flowing white cape, and instead of boots, silver heels with wings on the back. Her long blonde hair turned into a stunning silver, and she was holding a long silver staff. _Wow, when did I get this……_Serena thought, looking carefully at her uniform. "Well, time to face the music," Serena whispered, jumping out her window and flying to her destination. She could slowly hear the conversation the other scouts were having with the press.

"Sailor Mars! Every one knows that you don't get along with Sailor Moon, are you happy she's leaving?" a reporter screamed, this silenced the newsroom immediately.

"How can you ask that!" Sailor Mars screamed at the reporter. "Of course I'm not happy. She has absolutely no reason to leave Tokyo or the scouts!"

"I beg to differ," Sailor Moon said, turning the attention of the room onto her. She looked at her friends faces, and noticed their cold stares. They showed no emotion, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Darien's.

"What happened to you?" Sailor Jupiter asked, noting her change of uniform.

"I am very sorry Tokyo, but I must go. I may return someday, just to check on things, but hopefully Sailor Moon will not be needed. I can't bear any civilian getting hurt because of the mistakes I've made. I've seen so many killed, because an enemy was trying to get to me. My closest friends have died to protect me, and so did Tuxedo Mask. That's the day I almost lost my sanity. Does anyone hear know what its like to lose everyone dear or….or near to them?" Sailor Moon asked rhetorically, tears brimming at her eyes.

"This is unreasonable Sailor Moon, you cannot leave the scouts," Sailor Pluto stated, putting her foot down. Sailor Moon just stared at all of them, and Mina noticed the stern look in her friend's eyes.

"Come back soon," Sailor Venus whispered into her friend's ear, dragging her into a hug. She squeezed her with all her might, "We do need our queen back sometime," Sailor Venus stated, kissing her friend softly on the cheek, and turning back to the rest. They looked at her expectantly, and she just nodded her answer.

"No!" Sailor Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn yelled, plunging at Sailor Moon. "You can't leave us!" they all said, hugging Sailor Moon all together.

"I have too," Moon whispered, hugging them back tightly. She let them go, and noticed Tuxedo mask had left. _Where are you?..._Serena wondered.

"Serena, sooner or later we are going to need Sailor moon," Sailor Mercury whispered, pulling her best friend into a tight hug.

"I know Ames, but give me time," Moon said, squeezing the girl for all she's worth. She let go of Sailor Mercury, only to be pulled into a hug by Sailor Jupiter.

"If I don't see you again, you know I'll come looking," Sailor Jupiter smiled, hugging her tightly. She let go, and Moon noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Why Meatball Head?" Sailor Mars asked, coming into Sailor moon's vision.

"I…..I just need time," Sailor Moon whispered, opening her arms to her friend. Sailor Mars gladly obliged.

"You know I'll miss you," Sailor Mars wept openly.

"I'll miss you too," Sailor Moon smiled, slowly letting go. "Take care of them?"

"Not as good as you did," Sailor Mars replied, looking at the scouts. Mars turned back to Sailor Moon, and saw the question in her eyes. "He's at his apartment."

"Goodbye," Sailor Moon whispered, tears flowing down her cheek. Just as Sailor Moon was about to fly off, and explosion was heard off in the distance. "Darien!" she screamed, flying off towards the fire.

"Scouts, it looks like Sailor Moon's back," Venus whispered, before following her friend.

"Yeah!" Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto yelled, following them.

"Darien! Darien!" Sailor Moon screamed, searching every where for her beloved.

"Who are you looking for?" a voice snarled behind her.

"I…..we killed you," Moon stuttered, not turning around.

"You can never kill me, don't you get it? You're not strong enough; you'll never be strong enough!"

"Where is Darien?" Sailor Moon asked, turning to face her enemy.

"He's alive," the body nodded.

"Galaxia, return him to me now!" Sailor moon boomed, power radiating from her.

"Sailor M-" the scouts were stopped by the very sight of Galaxia.

"Galaxia!" Sailor Pluto gasped.

"Hello, Sailor Pluto," Galaxia smiled evilly at her. "Tell me, is Sailor Moon really leaving? Because it will be just too simple then!"

"I am not going anywhere while you're still here," Sailor Moon answered, hearing the relief sighs of her friends.

"Right, well we'll see about that," Galaxia stated, shooting a beam of dark energy towards the sailor's. She entrapped all of them, except Sailor Moon. She could hear the pained cries, and just laughed.

"Let them go," Sailor Moon stated, her fears coming too.

"I don't think so," another voice snarled, walking out from the shadows.

"Darien!" Sailor Moon gasped, looking at his attire. He was wearing his armour, but instead of being navy blue, it's pitch black. "What…….what happened?"

"Galaxia made me an offer, I couldn't refuse," Darien smiled, leaning down and kissing Galaxia passionately.

"No…no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. Not again," Sailor Moon broke down into tears, rocking back and forth. It was repeating, and she hadn't gotten over that last time this happened. "Why does this happen to me? What did I do!" she screamed, blinding everyone with a bright light. She let the light take over her, and she suddenly couldn't feel the presence of the other scouts or Darien and Galaxia anymore.

"Princess Serenity," a voice whispered in the distance. Serena looked down at her clothes and realised she was in her princess dress. She was still holding her staff, but instead of her cape, she had wings. "Princess Serenity, they need you."

"I can't, I can't help them. It's too much," Serena stated, bowing her head in shame.

"Daughter, you have been through many battles, and you should be able to understand that they will never stop. You will always have battles to face, and loses to lose; but you're friends will always be with you," Queen Serenity informed her shaking daughter.

"Mum, I can't do it. It's too hard, I can't go through that again," Serena cried, running into her mother's arms.

"Serena you have too, if not for you but for you're friends. What do think life would be like, if they hadn't met you? They would be so lonely, and scared. Serena, I cannot help you in this battle. You can find the strength to beat Galaxia, and get Endymion and the scouts back; all you have to do is believe in yourself," Serenity whispered, into her daughters ear. After one last hug, she let Serena go back to the battle; the battle that would decide if Crystal Tokyo would become a reality or not.

Serena returned to reality a little disoriented, but noticed that she was still in her sailor suit, instead of her dress. She looked over at the scouts, who would gladly risk their lives for hers, and nodded a thanks. "You will not get away with this Galaxia," Sailor Moon stated coldly, her eyes turning a blazing silver. **"Moon Healing Activation!"** Sailor Moon shouted, pointing her rod at Darien. A bright light surrounded him, and he suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. "Let them go, this is between us," Sailor Moon stated, pointing to the scouts.

"Finally, ready for battle," Galaxia smiled, releasing the scouts. They ran to Darien, and helped him up.

"Sailor Moon, we can help," Sailor Mars offered, knowing the answer.

"No! This is my battle," Moon stated, turning her attention to Galaxia. "Well, are you ready?"

"When you are," Galaxia nodded; running and punching Sailor Moon back into the building behind her. The scouts watched in horror, as Sailor Moon was being beaten. They watched as Galaxia and Sailor Moon flew in the air, making blows to each other. After one hit, the other would get in another two.

"We have to help her!" Darien shouted, trying to free himself of Sailor Uranus's grip.

"No Darien, this is her battle. We cannot interfere," Sailor Pluto stated, placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

"She's losing Pluto," Darien pleaded, looking at all the scouts.

"She needs to do this Darien," Sailor Venus said, finally understanding her reason to leave.

"Why?"

"She has more emotional scars than you know of dear prince," a calming voice spoke behind them.

"Queen Serenity!" Sailor Pluto, Uranus, Saturn and Neptune gasped, bowing their heads slightly. The other scouts followed quietly.

"Scouts, where are Luna and Artemis?" Queen Serenity asked, smiling at her daughter's protectors.

"They left on an errand last week," Sailor Neptune stated, smiling at her beloved Queen.

"Pluto, you know what battle this is?"

"Yes Serenity, that is why I did not interfere," Sailor Pluto said, looking at Serenity.

"Very good, you have done a good job of guarding that gates of time, and my grand daughter," Serenity smiled at the time senshi. "You have all done a good job of protecting my daughter, but she must face this battle alone. For alone she will win, together she will lose. She has to learn to depend on herself," Serenity stated sternly.

"I cannot abide by that Serenity. I will not sit and watch Serena lose," Darien stated harshly, gaining a few hisses from the scouts.

"Have faith in her prince, she will not fail," Serenity smiled, walking towards Darien. "She will need you're support more than ever after this Endymion," Queen Serenity stated, taking Darien's hand. "She loves you very much, but has kept a few too many secrets hidden. She has many emotional scars from her battles of losing you and the scouts. She sank into depression after while, but is only now slowly coming out of it. She needs to be shown love, and gentleness, or you will lose her forever," Serenity stated, just before disappearing into the dark night.

"What does she mean emotional scars?" Sailor Mars asked Pluto.

"She means that losing us, has left a void of darkness in Serena, which she is now just letting out," Sailor Pluto told them, pointing to the two fighting warriors. Sailor Moon's aura had changed from a blinding white, to the blackest black. The air around her crackled with black lightening, and her eyes where a glowing black.

"Galaxia, you will pay for what you did to me!" Sailor Moon thundered, letting the blackness surround Galaxia, and electrocuting her.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you think that black energy can hurt me? Please, I'm made of dark energy, you're just giving me more power!" Galaxia laughed, sucking in the darkness that surrounded her.

"No Galaxia, you're wrong about the darkness. Tell me this, where does darkness originate from?"

"Huh?" Galaxia asked, not understanding the question.

"Darkness comes from the light; where light cannot reach, like you're heart!" Sailor Moon screamed, thrusting her rod into the air, **"Moonlight Death!"** Her rod began to spin faster and faster in the air. She threw it up like a cheerleader with a Patton, and caught it again. She pointed it at Galaxia's heart, **"Beam!"** A bright white light erupted from the rod, and headed straight towards Galaxia.

"Ha! You think this puny beam can defeat me! Whatever," Galaxia laughed, bracing herself for the attack. She created a shield around herself, to stop the attack getting to her, but the attack just kept pushing at her shield. She was struggling, and she noticed Sailor Moon was too.

"Galaxia, for all the pain you've caused me, I punish you. On behalf of the moon, die!" Sailor Moon screamed, putting her left hand above the rod and opening her palm. She forced all her energy into the attack, and saw Galaxia's shield fall. She heard an inhuman scream, and knew that Galaxia was dead. "Thanks Mum," Sailor Moon whispered, before her world went black; she fainted and fell.

"Is she awake?" Susan asked the group of girls.

"No, she hasn't even blinked an eye," Mina stated, looking away from Serena's limp body to Susan's.

"How do we even know she will awake?" Michelle asked, frustrated that she hasn't awakened for the past three days.

"Crystal Tokyo is alive," Serena whispered, interrupting their conversation.

"Serena!" Darien shouted, pulling her into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you," Darien whispered, letting the tears fall.

"I promised I would never let anything hurt you, and I kept it," Serena smiled, hugging the man back for all he was worth.

"Princess, you were great," Susan smiled at the loving couple.

"You know you can call me Serena," she smiled, letting Darien go. She slowly stood, and walked to Susan. "Or, would you prefer for me to call you Sailor Pluto?"

"No Prin-Serena, Susan is alright," she stated, pulling Serena into a big hug.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Michelle stated, hugging Serena tightly.

"I can't believe klutz Serena has so much power," Alex joked, opening her arms to Serena. "You scared us Serena," she whispered into the girl's hair.

"I scared me too," Serena admitted quietly.

"You do that again, and I may have to teach you a lesson," Hotaru commented, smiling shyly at Serena.

"Come here Hotaru," Serena commanded lightly. Pulling the girl into a hug.

"Serena, we almost lost you," Amy admitted quietly, looking up at Serena through teary eyes.

"You can never lose me," Serena stated, giving Amy a tight hug.

"Serena, are you still leaving?" Lita asked hopefully, Serenity's words running through her head. _She needs to be shown love, and gentleness, or you'll lose her forever._

"I don't know," Serena bluntly admitted, looking for acceptance on their faces. She walked carefully over to Lita, and gave her a quick hug.

"Serena, please say you won't leave," Mina pleaded with her, her eyes shining from new tears.

"I'm sorry Mina, I just don't know," Serena said, looking at her.

"You can't leave, I won't let you," Mina stated, jumping into her friends arms. She tackled her to the ground in a bone crunching hug.

"Mina," Raye whispered, her tears finally showing. Mina silently obeyed, and released Serena, and helped her up.

"Raye," Serena whispered, looking at her long time friend.

"Serena, we almost lost you, and you're thinking of leaving! I don't think so! If you leave, we're coming with you, whether you like it or not!" Raye stated, stamping her foot down.

"Oh Raye," Serena cried, jumping into her friends arms and giving her a big hug.

"She's right Serena, if you're thinking of leaving Tokyo, we're coming," Amy stated shyly, looking at her friends for support.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

Serena smiled at her friends, and looked over at Darien. He was staring at the ground and shuffling his feet. She walked over to him, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I don't want to lose you," Darien admitted, looking don into Serena's eyes.

"Darien, you will never lose me. I'll always be here," Serena stated, picking up his hand and placing it across his heart. "I'll always be with you," Serena smiled, looking from their hands into his eyes. "I love you," Serena admitted, inching closer to him.

"I love you too," Darien smiled, bending down and capturing her lips in a sweet passionate kiss.


End file.
